


Valentine's Day Surprise

by bluebunny100



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 14:19:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3899470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluebunny100/pseuds/bluebunny100





	Valentine's Day Surprise

Valentine’s Day Surprise!  
Chapter 1  
February 14th, 4:00 pm.

It was a fairly slow day at the office; we had a meeting with Skinner this morning, I had an autopsy right before lunch while Mulder had an interview, and this afternoon was also pretty quiet. We stayed down in Mulder’s office looking through old cases that needed to be filed away. We both buried ourselves into the files, each of us avoiding the nonsense that this day creates. That was until I remembered that one of my friends from the academy asked me to come out with her to a Valentine’s Day party. I really didn’t want to go, I hate Valentine’s Day. It’s not even a real holiday. I sat there for a few minutes dreading the five o’clock hour, because that would mean that the work day was over and I would have to go home and change for this stupid party I said I would attend. Then the thought struck me, I’m not going to know anyone there besides my friend. My face must have shown some concern because the next thing I knew Mulder was staring at me.  
“You okay Scully?” He said not taking his eyes off of me.  
“Yeah, I’m fine. I was just starring off into space.” I replied bringing my focus back to the case files in front of me.  
“So Scully got any big V-Day plans?” He said shifting his weight in his chair and leaning on his desk.  
I swept my hair behind my ear trying to play it cool, “Not really, how about you?”  
“Nah, thought I’d go home, order take out, and watch some videos.”  
“What videos would those be Mulder?” I asked jokingly, knowing very well which ones his was referring to. He grinned that Mulder grin then went back to work. I on the other hand was still thinking about the party then it hit me. Mulder is always dragging me to places that I don’t want to go to; maybe he would accompany me to the party. That way I would have someone else to talk to. Plus it would save me from having to talk to a bunch of drunken men thinking that they are all that and a box of rocks. “Hey, uh, Mulder, I was wondering if you would like to join me this evening. I was invited to a Valentine’s Day party by a friend from the academy.”  
“I don’t know, I’m not the party type anymore, especially on a dumb ‘Hallmark’ holiday.”  
“Oh come on Mulder! It’ll be fun, we could mock people mercilessly. Oh, and the best part is food and drinks are free.”  
“Hmmm… That’s very tempting. Free food and drinks huh?”  
“That’s right.” I said with a big smile. He leaned back in his chair and placed his chin on his fist. He was clearly torn on a night out, or a night in. “Come on Mulder, those videos will still be there when you get home.” I cupped my hands and gave him puppy dog eyes to help persuade him.  
“Okay Scully! Jeez don’t beg.” He replied overdramatically. I crumpled a piece of paper and threw it at him, pretending to be annoyed, but really I was glad. I was excited that he was coming with me. I sometimes wonder what it would be like if we did this more often. I know Mulder so well professionally and what little of a life his has outside of work, but what would it be like if we both were in each other’s normal lives? Would we be friends? Acquaintances? Maybe we wouldn’t even know each other, but I do have to admit, it would be devastating not to know Mulder at all. He may be weird at times, and have some extreme theories, but he has this caring quality to him that makes him perfect in my eyes.  
“So do you want to meet there? Do you want me to pick you up?” I asked finally relaxed.  
“Uhhh…” he sang, “I’ll pick you up, that way you can focus on the directions to get there.”  
“It’s not that hard to find, but whatever.”  
He smiled at me and I smiled back. I was relieved that he was coming and I didn’t have to go alone. We worked for about another half an hour before calling it quits for the day. “So Scully, what time should I be at your place?” Mulder asked as we were putting on our coats.  
“Seven o’clock should be good. Oh and Mulder…”  
“Yeah?” He replied turning back around from the hallway.  
“It’s dress casual.”  
“Oh thank god!” he yelled looking down at his suit.  
“I thought you’d like that, but Mulder that means no sweats or t-shirts either.”  
“Oh come on Scully, sweats are casual and at least I’d be dressed.” He said smiling and pushing the elevator button.  
“I’m pretty sure that that’s not what dress casual is referring to.”  
“Fine, jeez you’re so bossy.” He said as we got off the elevator in the parking ramp.  
“Yeah that’s why you love me!” I yelled while walking away towards my car.  
Chapter 2  
Scully’s Apartment 5:45pm  
I arrived home a mere thirty minutes later. I dropped my coat on the couch and slowly made my way to my room. Even though Mulder was going too, I was still dreading it. I decided that a hot shower would be a good way to relax, plus it would give me time to go through my wardrobe in my head. I had absolutely no idea of what I was going to wear. The hot water felt good on my skin, I could feel the stress melting away. In my mind I was carefully sorting through my dressy and casual dress clothes. Since I don’t go out much it wasn’t a very long list, but I still couldn’t decide. I figured trying things on would be best. Once my shower was done and my teeth were re-brushed I went to my closet. I thumbed through and picked out three outfits that I really liked. I carefully laid them out on my bed just within sight of the bathroom. I figured I made one decision, doing my hair would make for a nice break.  
I wiped away the condensation from my bathroom mirror with my hand while grabbing my hair dryer with the other. The warm air kissed my face as I started drying my hair, the mirror still moist from my shower. As my hair got drier I started styling it. I rolled my brush through to create smooth but feathery curls just at the tips; the rest was pretty sleek and rested gently on top of itself. Once I thought my hair was good enough I made my way back into the bedroom. I stood at the side of my bed carefully looking at the three outfits I had laid out. I picked up the first one, put it on and looked in the mirror. It was a tight, black, A-line, one shoulder dress. The hem stopped just above my knees and the neck line cut straight across my chest. After turning several times and looking at the dress, in every angle I decided this was not what I wanted to wear, so I put on the second outfit. It too was a dress just about the same length. It was a navy blue color with a strapless sweetheart neck line, just low enough to show some cleavage. I could help but wonder if Mulder was having just as much trouble as I was, I also hoped he wasn’t wearing sweatpants. It’ll be nice to see him out of his suit and in some normal clothes, not that he doesn’t look nice in suits, but the few times I’ve seen him in regular clothes… whew! I have to admit he is very nice to look at.  
“This will have to do.” I muttered to myself after looking at the third pick still lying on my bed and realizing it was grandma-ish looking. Not even a few moments later there was a knock on my door, I rushed to zip up my dress and walked casually over to open the door. As the door swung open, there was Mulder; he was dressed in nice, dark washed jeans, and a black turtleneck sweater covered by his favorite leather jacket. I have to admit that the temperature in the room went up about twenty degrees and I could feel my skin flushing.  
“Is this dress casual enough?” He asked while looking down at his outfit then back up at me. “Scully? Earth to Scully?”  
Drawing my eyes off his body, I looked up at his face, “Sorry, yes, it’s perfect. I’m, uh, almost ready, just give two more minutes.”  
“Sure thing.” He replied as he walked in behind me.  
I smiled at him then started back to my room. I took one last look at myself in the mirror, fluffed my hair a bit, applied a little perfume my mom gave me last year, and lipstick. I grabbed my dress coat from my closet and started back out to the living room. “I’m ready.”  
Mulder stood up from the couch and turned towards me, “Wow, Scully you look amazing.”  
“Thank you. I wasn’t sure what to wear, I don’t go out much. Most of my clothes are suits.”  
He chuckled at the mention of my suits and nodded in agreement, “Mine too.”  
“Yeah, but at least you can wear jeans and call it casual.” I replied looking at his pants. I couldn’t help myself; there were numerous times that I sneaked a glance at his crotch before we actually left my apartment. Mulder walked us down to the car, and very nicely opened the passenger door for me. I was shocked at this very gentleman move of his and it peaked my curiosity to what else he was hiding.  
The car ride was eerily silent. Neither one of us knew what to say, which was strange. Mulder always has something sarcastic to say, but tonight was different. I honestly wish I knew what he was thinking, but never had the guts to ask. All I could think about was how glad I was that he agreed to join me this evening. He looks wonderful, his hair was light and fluffy, his face cleanly shaven, and his clothes hung tightly against every curve of his body. That alone made it hard to not sneak glances at certain body parts when he wasn’t paying attention.  
“So Scully, what made you decide to invite me to this party?”  
Oh crap, I thought to myself. He’s going hate me, “Well Mulder, I figured that you drag me to events and places that are lame; I just thought that I would return the favor.” I grinned at him as he just looked at me dumbfounded.  
“I do not drag you to things that are lame Scully. I drag you to things that are interesting you just think they are lame.” He flashed his pearly whites at me and it took everything within me to not slap him. “Are you expecting this party to lame?”  
“It’s a Valentine’s Day party, this whole holiday is lame, and I have a feeling that most of the people at the party will have a date.”  
“Scully, is this a date?” he asked tilting his head towards me.  
“No Mulder. It is a casual get together between friends.” I replied looking out the window. After a few moments of silence I glanced back at him, his whole demeanor changed after I said it wasn’t a date. Had he really thought that this is what it was? Did he really feel that way about me? Sometimes I just hate myself, why couldn’t I admit my true feelings for him. Yes Mulder, this is a date, but I can’t tell you that because I’m a big chicken.  
Chapter 3  
Black Star Bar 7:30pm  
We arrived at the party that was taking place at a bar that neither one of us had heard of. The place was packed, and Mulder dropped me off at the door while he went in search of a parking spot. I went inside to find my friend who was practically lying over a man at the bar. As soon as she saw me, she hopped up off his lap and ran over.”Dana, I’m so glad you could make it!” she said as she laid a hug on me. “Are you here alone?” she wondered looking for a man close by.  
“No, my date is out parking the car.” I replied stunned that I admitted to her that Mulder was my date. How could I tell her, but not him?  
“Date, huh? Ohh lala.” She sang as she walked me over to a table she had reserved for us.  
“So, that guy you were hanging on?”  
“Yeah?”  
“Is he your date?” I asked inquisitively.  
“No, no date for me, I’m on the prowl. He’s here with some friends. I think he is into me though.” She waved back at him and he smiled and waved back. “What do you think? Cute huh?”  
“Very, you should snatch him up before anyone else does.” Her face lit up and she sauntered back over to him leaving me alone at the table while I waited for Mulder. It was a whole fifteen minutes before Mulder made it into the table. I honestly thought that maybe he was crushed enough that he just decided to leave me here. I was relieved when he didn’t. I had been asked to dance by three guys while four others bought me drinks. With no shame I turned them all down and admitted to them that I was waiting for my date to get here.  
“Drinking heavy I see.” A low voice said behind me. I quickly turned around to see Mulder standing there.  
“Everyone has just been so gracious.” I replied with a smile.  
“I can see that, are you going to drink that?” He said pointing to a shot of tequila.  
“All yours.” I replied. I think he was a little hurt by all the attention that I was receiving. “Mulder are you ok? You haven’t been the same since the date question in the car.”  
“I’m fine Scully. No worries. Lets dance.”  
“Oh no Mulder. I’m a terrible dancer.”  
“Come on Scully, live a little.” He grabbed me hand and lead me out onto the dance floor. Balloons and streamers were hanging from the ceiling and a slow song was playing. Mulder propped my left hand up on his shoulder and took my right hand in his. I could feel the warmth of his left hand wrapped around my waist as he started to rock me with the music. I looked around the dance floor, and noticed all the couples that were nuzzling and kissing each other. Oh how I wish I could be doing that with Mulder. I could if I really wanted to, but I didn’t want to mess up the relationship we have now. Who knows what will happen if we get together and it doesn’t work out. Would we be able to be civil enough to stay partners, or would he just want me out of his life? This really scared me. I can’t imagine living without Mulder, and I certainly didn’t want to find out what it would be like. My head was starting to hurt thinking about all this, so I just laid my head on his chest as he continued to twirl me around the dance floor. Half way through the song, I felt his head rest atop of mine, his breath lightly kissing me.  
After the song ended, Mulder and I just continued to hold each other, until my friend came up and asked me to introduce her to my date. Mulder looked at me and I blushed a bright red of embarrassment. “This is Fox Mulder. Mulder this is my friend from the academy.”  
“Shelly. It’s nice to meet you. I was shocked that Dana brought a date. I had the idea that I would have to be fixing her up with someone.” She said as she carefully scanned Mulder from head to toe.  
“You are just as shocked as I am.” He replied with a smile. They continued to talk for a moment and I took the opportunity to excuse myself and went back to the table. Before Mulder made his way back I downed two shots of whiskey trying to compose myself. “So, you told your friend I was your date?”  
Downing another drink I nodded my head. “Are you ok with that? I know I told you that it wasn’t a date, but I couldn’t help it. She was practically scanning the bar for guys to introduce me to.”  
“No, no. That’s fine. Just talking to her, I probably would’ve done the same thing.”  
I smiled at him and pushed another shot of tequila towards him. He graciously accepted and downed it with no problem. “Mulder, do you want to leave?” I asked looking around and judging his face.  
“I thought you would never ask.”  
“Just give me a second to go find my friend and let her know that we are leaving.”  
“What are you going to tell her?” He asked curiously.  
“I’ll tell her the truth. I got a call and there is a case that needs to be investigated.” I smiled at him and made way out into the crowd to find her. 

Chapter 4  
Scully’s Apartment 9:10pm  
We arrived back at my apartment a little after nine, and I invited Mulder in for a drink since it was still early and I felt the need to explain my actions of the night. He graciously accepted since we had decided to leave the party before either one of us really had anything to drink. The party was so dull, most of the people there were couples and since Mulder and I are not a couple we felt out of place. Mulder shed his coat and placed it on the couch and walked me into the kitchen. While he sat down at the kitchen table I got two wine glasses out of the cabinet. Before coming over to the table, I stopped at the refrigerator and grabbed out a bottle of wine. Mulder watched me the entire time; I only knew that because I’d catch a glimpse of him out of the corner of my eye. I’ve noticed in the past that he looks at me differently than other women, but tonight he barely ever looked away. Instead of sitting in a chair next to him at the table I gestured for him to follow me into the living room. We both plunked down onto the couch and he opened the wine for me. I found myself gazing at him as he began to pour it in the glasses that were sitting in front of us. I don’t know if it was all the festivities of the evening, but Mulder looked particularly handsome. His hair was light and fluffy instead of his usual comb-over, his lips were full and his cheeks were rosy. I could see every muscle in his arms firing as he set he bottle down and handed me a glass.  
“I want to thank you for coming with me tonight.” I said after accepting the glass.  
“No problem.” He replied before taking a sip.  
I took a quick sip and returned to gazing at him. “I can’t believe that party, it was awful. I figured there would be something fun to do. I also wish that my friend told me that most of the people there were couples. If I hadn’t asked you to come with me I would’ve looked stupid.”  
“Yeah well, if you had a significant other it probably wouldn’t have been so bad. I technically don’t count in that area.” He said looking at me with a smile.  
“Well I had you and that did count.” I said nudging him in the arm.  
He sank back into the couch, holding his glass on his leg. “Well if you said that earlier it might have fun.”  
I shook my head and took another sip of wine. I turned my attention to my fireplace, “Are you cold Mulder?” I asked as a chill went through my body.  
“A little.” He replied. I set my glass back down on the coffee table and walked over to the fireplace. “Here let me do that,” he said as he placed his warm hand on my back and gestured me back to the couch.  
Without arguing I did what he asked. It was nice to have a man around to do this kind of stuff. I watched in amazement as Mulder took a few logs and put them into the fireplace. He knelt down rearranging them so that they would support themselves, then he struck a match. As the fire began to grow, I could see a faint outline of Mulder’s facial features as the flames danced and illuminated his face. As he turned back towards me I noticed he was sporting a slight grin, “How’s that?”  
“Looks good, but I’m still cold.” I said tucking my legs under me. It probably didn’t help that I was wearing nix to nothing, but I really didn’t want to get up and change. He strolled back to the couch, grabbed his jacket and placed it over my chest and atop my shoulders then sat down next to me. He placed one arm around my shoulders and drew me close. The heat from him warmed me to the core and the fact that I was so close to him helped too.  
“You warming up?” he asked noticing that I had relaxed my body into him.  
“Much better thank you.” I replied looking up at him. Our eyes met, his so gentle and caring. I continued to watch him and could feel his arm tighten around my shoulders. We’ve only been this close a handful of times and usually they were due to some tragic misfortune, but this was different. We were finally able to enjoy each other’s company without being awkward or sad. To tell you the truth I was still a little sad. I’ve known Mulder for a while now and I want to be close to him all the time, even when he picks on me or makes me do things that I don’t want to. I want more, but I don’t know how he feels. I don’t know if it would hurt our relationship, both as partners and friends. His face was so serious as we sat in silence. He was fixed on the flames in the fireplace, but I wanted him fixed on me. I shifted around next to him trying to get closer and noticed that he was staring at me.  
“Still cold?” He wondered noticing that I was practically on top of him.  
“No, I’m good.” I replied still shifting around next to him.  
“You got ants in your pants then?”  
Shaking my head I was still trying to get closer. I placed my hand on his thigh trying to steady myself then all of a sudden I felt his on top of mine. My body stilled as the touch surprised me; his hand was still warm and gentle. I looked up locking my eyes on his, his hand caressing mine. He opened his mouth as if he was going to say something, but then it quickly closed.  
“Mulder…” I muttered.  
“Yeah Scully?”  
Unable to spit out ‘I love you’ it came out as, “I love your outfit.”  
He looked down at his black turtleneck and dark wash denim jeans then back at me. “Thanks Scully. I love your breast. Ooopps, sorry I meant your dress.”  
I sat there stunned at what had just come out of his mouth, but flattered that he even looked at my chest. In a strange way it meant that he thought of me more than just a friend /partner. “Sure you did.” I giggled.  
“No I didn’t. You caught me. I look at your chest more than your face Scully.” He shot back.  
“Mulder!” I squealed.  
“Oh, come on Scully. You have to have noticed at one point.”  
“No, never.” I lied.  
“Well now you know.” He said giggling.  
“Mulder, I have to be honest. I told Shelly you were my date because I really wanted you to be. I was just nervous to admit it to you and myself. When she asked me if I was alone, I was shocked at how easy it slipped out, and I loved the sound of it. I’m sorry if my earlier comment hurt your feelings. I’m just nervous about ruining our relationship.” He hung his head and starred at his legs for the longest time. I had no idea what he was thinking or feeling and I thought that I had lost him. “If you want to go, I won’t blame you.” I said as I hung my head. Before I could look back up, I felt the couch move and all of a sudden Mulder was right next to me. His hands cupped my face and his lips gently covered mine.  
“I wish you just told me how you felt. I wouldn’t have rushed you or judged you. You should know that by now Scully. I would never hurt you. I’ve told you once and I’ll tell you again, you are my constant. I have loved you from the moment I first met you.”  
His hands were still cupped around my face as I smiled at him. His face was warm and gentle; I could see the sincerity in his eyes. This moment was so overwhelming that I could feel tears starting to well up in my eyes. “I’m sorry Mulder.” He carefully wiped the tears that escaped with his thumb and kissed my cheeks. He settled himself close to me and held me in his arms for what felt like a century, but was only minutes.  
“I’ve told you how I feel about you Scully, but you have yet to tell me how you feel.” He said breaking the silence. “I know that you wanted me to be your date for this evening, but is that it?”  
I grinned as his words echoed deep inside me, “I can show you better than I can tell you.” I replied as I sensually stood up from the couch.  
His face was puzzled, but his eyes never strayed. I dropped his jacket on the couch where I once was and started walking slowly backwards. His eyes were still glued to me, but he continued to sit on the couch. I lifted my right hand and waved my figure for him to follow me. Stunned, he jumped off the couch and walked up to me. He placed his arms firmly around my waist squeezing me into his body. I could clearly tell he was aroused, which in turn made me more aroused. I raised my arms and settled them around his neck pulling him down so that I could kiss him. His lips were warm, soft, and full against mine. I could feel his hands caressing my back as we continued our kiss. For some reason I couldn’t let his lips escape from mine. My hands tousled his hair as the kiss grew deeper. His tongue periodically grazed my lips and I knew exactly what he wanted. I held off for a few more seconds then slowly parted my lips. As soon as he noticed, his tongue was in my mouth, exploring every inch. I could feel his erection strong and hard against my stomach, and his hands were slowly working my dress up my legs. I quickly broke the kiss and dragged him towards my bedroom.  
Chapter 5  
Scully’s Bedroom  
As soon as we got to my bedroom door, I let go of Mulder’s hands and turned to my nightstand. I flicked on the bedside lamp and watched Mulder as he leaned against the door jam. The glow from the lamp created multiple shadows that danced throughout the room and bounced off Mulder’s features. I stood at the bedside and began to run my hands up and down my body. Before I knew it Mulder was right there, his hands on top of mine mimicking my movements. His hands were much larger than mine and definitely stronger. There was a point where he took over the movements and left me behind. His large hands continued to move up and down my body while mine found their way to his groin. Even though Mulder was fully clothed, I could feel his hard erection pulsate in my hand. He is much bigger than I remembered, but of course I have never seen him fully aroused. I rubbed my hand firmly up and down the bulge of his pants while occasionally squeezing him. A quiet, but noticeable groan escaped past Mulder’s lips, it was music to my ears. Oh how I longed to hear that noise for the past several years, I just wanted to hear him again. Mulder must have liked what I was doing because he began grinding his crotch into my hand and letting out moans. I looked up at his face, his eyes were closed and his lips were slightly parted. I reached up with both hands and grabbed his face pulling it down to mine. My tongue quickly entered and began wrestling with his tongue. As our heads slanted and moved against each other his hands began lowering themselves down to the hem of my dress. Not breaking our kiss I helped him unzip my dress and unzip his jeans. In order to get his jeans off or anything else for that matter we were eventually going to have to break the kiss, so I reluctantly pulled away. Mulder was startled and tried to pull me back, but I pushed against him and quickly lifted his shirt over his head. I dropped his shirt just to the side of him and unashamedly stared at his chest. The muscles in his arms were lean and strong, his chest lightly dusted with hair, and his abs defined. I just stood there mesmerized; my eyes just didn’t want to leave that sight. Mulder quietly watched me as I continued to stare at his chest. I could almost feel him giggle under my hands as I slowly traced the lines of his muscles. His skin was warm and inviting, I just wanted to hold him in my arms and melt. His hands came up and gently slid my dress straps down my arms, making sure that he was touching me all the way down. I shivered as it sent a jolt of excitement through me. Mulder was about to see me naked, he was about to make love to me.  
“Scully, are you sure you want this?” He asked as my dress hit the floor.  
“Mulder, I’ve wanted this for so long. Please don’t stop now.” I begged.  
“I had no intentions I just wanted to make sure this is what you wanted.”  
“Mulder I want all of you right now.” I attacked his mouth with mine, being firm and controlled, I made sure he knew exactly how I felt. Mulder snaked his arms around my waist once again and we got lost in each other’s presence. As we continued to kiss, I could feel Mulder rise up and unsnap my bra. We parted slightly so we could watch it drop to the floor. His eyes grew big and his mouth watered. Taking his hands from my back he brought them up and cupped each one of my breasts, teasing the nipples with his thumbs. I arched my back so that my breasts filled his hands even more.  
“My God Scully, you are amazing!” He said as he continued to explore my chest. His palms were rough against my delicate skin, but I didn’t care it created a fire deep within my gut. Still touching me he planted several light kisses from my cheek down to my collarbone. He sat down on the bed so that his eyes were level with my chest. Positioned in between his legs, he carefully drew one of my breasts into his mouth, nipping and sucking on my nipple. The warmth of his mouth and the roughness of his tongue was ecstasy. On occasion I could feel his teeth slide against my nipple and even though it was mildly painful it felt amazing. His hands were resting on my hips and I could occasionally feel him kneading the flesh underneath. Working gently from nipple to nipple his hands began to move, until they enveloped my ass which he then squeezed in a rhythmic motion.  
After a few more minutes Mulder began to get restless, he was becoming erratic with his kisses, so I took it upon myself to take control of the situation. I firmly pushed him away, hard enough that he fell back onto the bed. He laid there not sure of what was going on, but it didn’t seem to bother him. He starred curiously up at me, his eyes darkening with desire, his breathing quickened. I looked down at him wide eyed and star struck. He was the most gorgeous man I had ever laid eyes on, and I couldn’t believe that he was here with me, that he only wanted to be with me. I looked deep into his eyes as I climbed atop of him. I perched myself on his pelvis so that his erection was firmly pressing into my groin. I reached back and placed my hands on his thighs and began to rock slowly. The fabric of our underwear created sweet friction that aroused me to no end I could feel myself getting wetter. Mulder closed his eyes and met me stroke for stroke, his hands came up and cupped my hips firmly as if to hold me up. I watched his face as it contorted with pleasure. Every move of his mouth and crinkle of his eyes created memories for me of how I was able to please him. I looked down at where we were grinding and noticed a huge wet spot on Mulder’s underwear, realizing that Mulder had yet to come I knew it was from me. I’ve never been this wet for anyone, especially since we haven’t even started having sex. When I looked back up at Mulder, he was smiling at me.  
“What?” I giggled looking him in the eye.  
“Oh nothing, just watching your face, you look excited.” He replied as he looked down at his soaked underwear.  
“I am. I’ve never been this wet for anyone.”  
“Glad that I could be the first for this.” He smiled while sitting up. He wrapped one arm around my waist, the other round my neck and pulled me in for a kiss. Our lips met, and we felt fireworks. Literally, we shocked each other. “Ouch.” He said pulling away from my mouth.  
“Sorry. The cotton from our underwear must have created a stream of static electricity that sparked when we kissed.” I replied with a giggle.  
“You think that’s funny eh?” He said rubbing his mouth until the sting went way.  
“A little, I didn’t feel anything.” I smiled.  
He grinned back at me and wrapped his hands around my waist and before I knew it he was on top of me tickling me. “Now this is funny.” He said as every place he touched I seemed to squirm and giggle.  
“That’s not fair.” I replied trying to get him back in some of the spots where I knew he was ticklish.  
After wrestling around to find each other’s tickle spots Mulder suddenly became very serious, taking both of my hands and pinning them above my head. He gazed intensely at me, and very gently ran his fingertips down the underside of my arms, right down to the top of my panties. Taking his index finger he lifted up the hem and slid his finger back and forth along my belly. I could feel goose bumps slowly arise on my belly and a tingling sensation ran deep. With each slide of his finger he seemed to get lower and lower under the hem until his whole hand was covered, and his fingers were lightly rubbing against my labia. Mulder was straddling my legs so moving them was out of the question until he repositioned himself so that he was straddling one of my legs. With his hand still at my opening he took his free hand and unhurriedly spread my legs apart so that he could gain full access. Taking his index, middle and ring finger he quickly found my sex. He skillfully rubbed back and forth forcing me to arch my back and grind into him. His fingers expertly caressed and teased my folds and occasionally he flicked my clitoris sending a spark of excitement throughout my body.  
Mulder sat on his knees, hand still working in my panties and watched as the pleasure rang through me. As soon as it passed I opened my eyes to see Mulder watching me carefully. Looking down where his hand was I could feel him making one slow stroke all the way up through my folds. He brought his hand up to my mouth and I hungrily devoured his fingers. His fingers were salty from the attack on my sex, but in a way they were still delicious. I continued to suck furiously occasionally nipping at his fingers. Mulder tried to pull his fingers from my mouth, but I didn’t want to let go. I playfully bit down as he pulled and once he realized I wasn’t going to let go, he leaned forward and replaced his fingers with his mouth.  
“You’re such a naughty girl Agent Scully; I may have to handcuff you if you don’t cooperate.” He snickered at the mere thought of me in handcuffs. I smiled a big grin at him as he leaned forward again to kiss me. His tongue invaded my mouth and seemed to touch everything in its path before he pulled away. Disappointed I watched him as he lowered himself off the bed and in between my legs. I propped myself up on my elbows and gazed at Mulder as he planted light kisses just below my navel. He delicately traced kisses along the hem of my underwear from hip to hip while slowly pulling them down. As he worked my underwear down my legs he followed kissing, licking and nipping until my underwear was on the floor next to him. Still propped up on my elbows I watched as he skimmed his hands up my calves and under my thighs until they were wrapped around so that his hands were resting on the outside of my hips. Mulder’s eyes were dilated and dark with desire, and seemed to be thoroughly looking me over from head to toe. Still starring at me he gradually dropped his head to wear his mouth was centimeters away from my vagina. Then with a swift motion he latched on and began sucking feverishly. The feeling was intoxicating, the slickness and infrequent roughness of his tongue as it glided through my labia, and the firm squeeze of his hands on my hips had me writhing. Unable to hold myself up on my elbows any longer I dropped to the bed. His mouth still frantically sucking and nipping at my center had me on the edge. It wasn’t until he dipped his tongue deep into my vagina that sent me soaring to the heavens. Unaware of what was going on around me I knew that I was flying. My arms were spread out to the sides as I sailed through the air. Moments later I could feel myself coming down, butterflies filled my stomach and splotchy black spots filled my line of vision. After the spots were gone I looked down at Mulder whose eyes were as wide as they could be.  
“Geez Scully. That was amazing.”He said still watching me return to earth.  
“Yeah Mulder, it was. I’ve never felt that before.” I replied.  
“You’ve never had an orgasm?  
“Not like that one, and never from something like that. Oh God Mulder it was incredible.” I said running my hands through my hair and closing my eyes. Before I could reopen them, I could feel Mulder climb onto the bed and lie down next to me placing his hand on my stomach.  
“Are you ok Scully?” He inquired since I hadn’t spoken for a while.  
Fluttering my eyes open and trying to focus them on Mulder, I replied, “I am perfect.”  
“Good, for a second there I thought you were falling asleep.”  
“How could I fall asleep and not return the favor Mulder? What kind of girl do you think I am?”  
He looked me straight in the eye, leaned forward drawing me into a kiss and whispered, “You’re my girl.”  
Just hearing that come out of his mouth drove me crazy. Mulder’s girl just sounded right, and coming from him was beautiful. There were no words to describe how happy he had just made me. He was still laying next to me one hand on my belly and the other propping him up. I slowly rolled over onto my side so that we were face to face, running my hand through his hair I leaned in and kissed him again. I could taste myself on his lips, I have never liked that before, but with Mulder it tasted divine, it made me want to taste him. I pushed him over so he was flat on his back; I looked him over with a fine tooth comb, never taking my eyes off of him. I got to my knees and kissed him from mouth all the way down to his naval. His eyes closed part of the way down so he wasn’t paying any attention to me physically. With my left hand I firmly grabbed his erection, Mulder jumped slightly, but kept his eyes closed. Holding onto him I lowered my head and circled the tip with my tongue before I took him completely into my mouth. “SCULLY!” He screamed out as he could feel me engulf his penis. I placed my right hand on his chest to sooth him and continued my attack.  
I had worked my mouth all the way down to the base and was gradually going back up, squeezing him gently. His body wiggled as his hand came up and grabbed mine on his chest. I turned myself so that I could watch his reactions to the measures I was taking to please him. I placed my hand back on his shaft and began running it up and down, increasing my grip as I came back up. His face contorted, and a smile began to form. His hand was still holding tightly to mine and it seemed like he had no intention of letting go. After a few moments of watching I leaned back over, kissed the tip of his penis, and then took my tongue and circled all the way down to the base. Once I reached his scrotum, I quickly repositioned my mouth so that I could suck on it. Taking one of Mulder’s testes into my mouth, I enclosed it in warmth, rubbing my tongue around and around until a wiggle and a moan were released from Mulder’s sweet mouth. I then repeated the process with the other. Mulder’s grip on my hand tightened and seemed to be pulling at me. I looked up to see him staring down at me, still looking at him, I licked him from base to head before crawling up onto of him. Straddling him perfectly I could feel his hard erection underneath me. Like I had done earlier before the removal of our clothes, I began to rub myself up and down his penis. He took both of his hands reached up and pulled me down into his arms for a long overdue kiss. His tongue entered my mouth with such intensity that our teeth clashed against each other, but we didn’t seem to care. Needing air, I broke the kiss, “Mulder, I need you in me right now.”  
Mulder smiled this huge grin and nodded his head in agreement. He reached down between us and readied himself for my decent. Arching my back and lifting myself off of him, he placed his penis at my entrance. Little by little I began lowering myself until I felt the tip probe at my opening, then without warning Mulder thrusted himself the rest of the way. I loud gasp escaped my lips and my body tensed as this happened, but he was in no hurry. He dropped us back down to the bed and allowed me to take my time. As I gathered my thoughts and reveled in this new feeling, I began to rock; creating a rhythm that was steady and unhurried. Mulder placed his hands on my hips and followed my moves. His touch was so gentle, and so caring that it made me feel safe. With everything we had been through it was as if nothing could hurt us, not now, not ever. I opened my eyes and looked down at Mulder. He was still rocking with me and a smile was still painted on his face; I couldn’t help, but smile back.  
“You feel unremarkable Scully.” He said looking up.  
“So do you Mulder.” I replied leaning down into his arms.  
He wrapped them around my shoulders, and we quit rocking together, he knew that I was out of energy at the moment from the attack he did. Holding me close he flipped us over so I was on my back. What really impressed me was that we were still joined, and the swift motion with him still in me was mind-blowing. After releasing me and allowing me to rest on the bed, he bent my knees up and rolled me onto my side. Propping my head on my arm under me and my legs resting together, Mulder placed both his hands on my hip and began his magic. He slowly pulled himself out just until he could see the tip then slowly slid it back in. I could feel every vein and ridge of his penis as it slid against my vaginal walls. The sweet pressure from his large erection stretched and filled me. I let out a moan and Mulder took that as a sign to increase his pace. He still continued to pull almost completely out, but he would then slam right back into me. My breath increased as my body searched for an anchor. Reaching my arm out I firmly gripped the bed sheets to hold myself steady. Mulder’s thrusts were gradually moving me from one side of the bed to the other.  
After getting a good grip on the sheets I was able to relax and enjoy what Mulder was doing. Every bump and grind had me writhing in ecstasy, so much that I was biting my lower lip to keep from letting out a loud moan. My teeth ground into the flesh of my lip, while my grip on the bed sheets tightened. One last thrust from Mulder sent me over the edge again and off into ‘lala land.’ Once I regained myself I noticed Mulder had gone missing. Looking around frantically I found him to be lying behind me, head propped in his hand just gazing at me.  
“Are you enjoying yourself Agent Scully?”  
He was so formal with that inquiry I smiled and nodded and looked forward to catch my breath. I could feel Mulder’s body heat radiating onto my back, and the sheets were soaked with sweat, but I didn’t care. I was in heaven and with Mulder, my life is complete. This is officially the best Valentine’s Day Surprise ever!


End file.
